This invention relates to a video endoscopic system and has particular reference to a novel interface module for releasably connecting the insertion tube of the system to the latter's video processor unit.
As explained in greater detail in reissued U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 31,289 and Re. 31,290 to Moore et al, owned by the assignee of the instant invention, endoscopes can now be equipped with small video cameras that are able to be passed into confined regions heretofore inaccessible to this type of viewing equipment. The heart of the camera is a small solid state imaging device, sometimes referred to as a charge coupled device (CCD), that is able to record light images of a remote target and provide video signals indicative of the target information. A similar system is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,306 to Kakinuma et al.
The video endoscopic system with which the present invention is concerned is essentially comprised of a video processor, a video monitor and a steerable insertion tube that enters the body cavity of the patient. Both the monitor and insertion tube are connected to the processor, and in prior developments it has not been possible to readily disconnect the tube from the processor due to the complexity of the electrical and mechanical connections between the two. This has made it awkward to sterilize the insertion tube and in addition has made it difficult to make the units interchangeable as is desirable.